


Der Mann, dem der König diente

by Istar



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fuchsbau Reid, Für keine entstehenden Traumata, Für keine zerbrochen Handys die durch Zimmer geworfen wurden, Ich entschuldige mich für gar nichts, Mischen zwischen englischen und deutschen Wesennamen, Zauberbiest Morgan, aber nur wenn die englischen im furchtbar klingen, und erst recht nicht für Tränen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istar/pseuds/Istar
Summary: Das Team der BAU wird nach Portland gerufen, das von einer Reihe von Morden und Überfällen in Atem gehalten wird. Alle diese Fälle stehen in Verbindung mit vier parallelen schwarzen Linien, die an jedem Tatort zu finden waren. Doch anstatt von Kooperation treffen die Agents vor Ort nur auf Ablehnung und Hass. Außerdem scheinen die Mitglieder des Portland Police Departements tiefer in die Sache verwickelt zu sein, als ursprünglich angenommen.Setzt bei Grimm kurz nach 5.19 „The Taming of the Wu“ ein (hält sich nicht länger an die nachfolgenden Episoden) und bei Criminal Minds nach 7.14 „Closing Time“





	1. Eins

Morgan saß an seinem Schreibtisch und bearbeitete die Akten des letzten Falls, als er Hotch mit grimmiger Miene in Richtung des Konferenzraums gehen sah. Der Chef des Teams wirkte nie besonders gut gelaunt, aber an diesem Tag wirkte er so, als hätte seine Stimmung nun endgültig den Nullpunkt erreicht.  
„Täusche ich mich“, fragte Prentiss, als sie sich mit ihrem Stuhl zu Morgan drehte, „oder sieht Hotch so aus, als würde er gleich explodieren?“  
„Wir werden es wohl gleich erfahren.“, Morgan deutete auf JJ, die auf der Treppe stand und ihnen zuwinkte zu kommen. Die beiden Agents folgten der Aufforderung, ebenso wie Reid, der gerade aus dem Aufzug getreten war.  
„Was?“, fragte er, als er sie eingeholt hatte, „Schon wieder ein neuer Fall? Wir sind doch erst seit zehn Stunden zurück.“  
Morgan zuckte einfach nur mit den Schultern, er wusste schließlich auch nichts Genaueres, bis auf die Tatsache, das Hotch sehr angefressen aussah.

Als alle auf ihren Plätzen saßen, nahm Hotch Garcia die Fernbedienung des Bildschirms aus der Hand und wies sie an sich auch an den Tisch zu setzten. Morgan und Prentiss warfen sich einen besorgen Blick zu, dass Hotch selbst eine Präsentation übernommen hatte, war bis jetzt erst wenige Male vorgekommen, fast immer hatten die Fälle mit vielen Verletzten und Toten geendet.  
„Wir müssen nach Portland, Oregon.“, begann der Teamleiter. „Dort hat es in den letzten Monaten fast dreißig Morde gegeben. Vor ein paar Wochen, gab es dann eine Reihe von Ladenüberfällen, mit weiteren Toten, sowie einer Entführung. Das Opfer ist zwar gefunden worden, dies hat aber nichts an der dortigen Lage verändert, wenn überhaupt hat sich die Lage nur noch weiter zugespitzt. Das ansässige Revier steht weiterhin vor einem großen Rätsel, Hinweise auf den oder die Täter gibt es nach wie vor nicht.“  
Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und führte dann weiter: „Alles, was bekannt ist, ist dass die Morde mit diesem Zeichen in Verbindung stehen.“  
Hotch drückte einen Knopf und ein Bild erschien auf dem Monitor des Bildschirms. Vier schwarze parallele Linien, wie von Krallen, auf der Wand eines Hauses. Nun war es an Reid Morgan einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Jeder, der in den letzten drei Monaten einen Fuß in die Wesenwelt gesetzt hatte, war mit diesem Bild konfrontiert worden, jeder kannte „Black Claw“. Es gab zwei Optionen – entweder man gehörte zu ihnen oder man befand sich in konstanter Lebensgefahr. Reid und Morgan waren sich treu geblieben und hatte die zweite Option gewählt, nun bekamen sie fast täglich Drohungen per Post, Mail, Telefon oder auch persönlich.  
„Wieso haben sie uns nicht schon früher gerufen?“, wollte JJ wissen.  
„Das ist das große Problem.“, Hotchs Blick wurde finster, „nicht der Captain oder ein leitender Detectivs des PPDs hat uns angefordert, sondern ein einfacher Sergeant, der der Meinung ist, dass sein Chef involviert ist.“  
„Super“, knurrte Rossi, „der Tag kann ja gar nicht besser werden. Ich liebe korrupte Cops.“  
„Außerdem“, fügte Hotch hinzu, „versucht ebendieser Captain zur Zeit Bürgermeister von Portland zu werden. Sollte an der Sache wirklich etwas dran sein, sollten wir das möglichst verhindern. Wir haben bereits genug Politiker, die nach der Nase der Reichen und Mächtigen tanzen.“  
Morgan schaute Reid an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Seiner Meinung nach hörte sich das so an, als würde „Black Claw“ versuchen Portland, als eine der Hauptstädte der Wesenwelt zu übernehmen.  
„Hat noch jemand etwas hinzuzufügen?“, wollte Hotch wissen, worauf einvernehmliches Kopfschütteln folgte.  
„Gut, dann packt alles zusammen, wie fliegen in dreißig Minuten los.“


	2. Zwei

Die Stimmung, die im Revier der Portland Police herrschte war für die BAU zwar nicht überraschend, aber dennoch alles andere als angenehm. Der Captain hatte sie in Empfang genommen, ihnen vollkommene Unterstützung zu gesagt und ihnen anschließend von einem nervös aussehenden Sergeant einen leeren Raum zuweisen lassen. Niemand hatte ihnen gegenüber bisher offene Feindseligkeit gezeigt, aber es war sowohl dem Captain als auch einigen seiner höhergestellten Mitarbeiter anzumerken gewesen, dass sie alles andere als begeistert waren, dass das Team auf ihrem Revier aufgetaucht war. Dem gegenüber standen die Sergeants. Fast alle von ihnen wirkten erleichtert über die Ankunft der Agents.   
Morgan, der sich beim Betreten des Reviers kurz umgesehen hatte, fiel sofort auf, dass etwas Bild der arbeitenden Polizisten nicht passte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm aufgefallen wäre, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, welche Vorwürfe sich die Kollegen gegenseitig machten, aber es erschien ihm, als ob eine Linie durch das Revier laufen würde, die die Cops in Gruppen aufteilte, die miteinander sympathisierten. „Nein“, berichtigte Morgan sich gedanklich, „nicht eine Linie – es sind zwei.“ Eine der Gruppen stellten ein älterer Detectiv mit braunen Haaren und die meisten Sergeants stellten eine der Gruppen dar. Sie wanden sich von dem Büro des Captains ab, um das eine Reihe von Schreibtischen weiterer Detectivs und einiger weniger Sergeants positioniert war. Auf diese Art vermittelte das Büro den Eindruck einer Festung.   
Als letztes fiel Morgans Blick auf einen dunkelhäutigen Detectiv, sowie einen asiatischen Sergeant. Der Detectiv saß an einem zweiteiligen Schreibtisch und beobachtete ihre Ankunft. Der Sergeant, der dagegen lehnte tat es ihm nach. Als die beiden merkten, dass ihr Starren bemerkt worden waren, wandten sie sich ab und richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit einiger Papiere, die vor dem Afroamerikaner auf dem Tisch lagen.  
„Merkwürdig, oder?“, Reid schien ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben, was auch Morgan gesehen hatte, „Wir haben hier zwei große Gruppen, die nebeneinanderstehen und sich gegenseitig nicht vertrauen und dann mitten drin diese zwei, die von allen angefeindet werden.“  
Morgan nickte. „In der Tat. Ich habe noch nie ein so gespaltenes Revier gesehen.“ Kurz warf er nochmal einen Blick auf den Dunkelhäutigen und den Asiaten: „Ich bin mir außerdem ziemlich sicher, dass sie zu dritt sind und der Dritte nur zurzeit nicht anwesend ist.“  
Reid legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete die Beiden. „Du könntest recht haben“, meinte er dann, „der Detectiv hat ziemlich sicher noch einen Partner.“  
Ihre Observation wurde unterbrochen als der Sergeant etwas zu seinem Kollegen sagte, sich vom Schreibtisch abstieß und schließlich durch die Tür des Morddezernats außer Sicht verschwand.  
_______  
Als Nick durch die Tür des Departments trat, hatte er sowieso schon schlechte Laune, weil er seit Adalinds verschwinden nicht mehr richtig geschlafen hatte. Auch wenn er gegenwärtig versuchte alles zu verdrängen, merkte er sofort das etwas nicht stimmte. Das übliche geschäftige Klacken von verschiedenen Computertastaturen und die eifrigen, häufig auch etwas lauteren Gespräche der Polizisten waren verstummt. Stattdessen lag eine angespannte, beinahe greifbare Spannung in der Luft, die dem Revier eine unheilvolle Stimmung gab.   
Noch bevor Nick durch die Tür zur Abteilung der Mordkommission treten konnte, packte eine Hand ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn in ein leeres Verhörzimmer. Es war Wu.   
„Nick“, der Sergeant wirkte angespannt, „heute Morgen ist hier ein Team von sechs Feds aufgekreuzt. Renard sagt nichts und erschien ziemlich sauer. Bis jetzt haben Hank und ich noch nicht herausgefunden, was genau sie hier wollen, aber es ist auf jeden Fall eine der Profilingeinheiten.“  
Nick seufzte. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Seine Nerven lagen sowieso schon blank, weil er immer noch nichts von Adalind gehört hatte, seitdem sie verschwunden war und jetzt musste er sich auch noch mit Profilern herumschlagen. Das Glück war mal wieder auf seiner Seite. Einen Moment lang standen sie einfach nur schweigend da und beobachteten den Eingang der Mordkommission.  
„Danke für die Warnung.“, Nick nickte seinem Kollegen und Freund zu. „Dann lass uns mal in die Höhle des Löwen eintauchen.“  
„Da ist er wieder“, stellte Reid fest. Er hatte sich der Tür am nächsten positioniert, sodass er durch den offenen Spalt genau auf den Schreibtisch des Detectivs schauen konnte. „Er hat einen weiteren Mann dabei – weiß, dunkle Haare, Mitte dreißig, ungefähr 1,85m groß. Ich wette mit dir, dass ist der Partner.“   
Er drehte sich zu Morgan um, der jetzt hinter ihm stand und ebenfalls die Männer beobachtete. „Ich wette nicht mit dir“, sagte er bloß, „das ist der Partner. Der Sergeant hat ihn vermutlich vorgewarnt, dass wir hier sind.“  
Auch Prentiss stand jetzt hinter ihm. „Schade“, seufzte sie, „warum sind die Hübschen immer korrupt?“   
„Bin ich etwa nicht hübsch?“, stichelte der dunkelhäutige Agent.  
Einen Moment schaute Prentiss ihn an, dann trat ein gefährliches Glitzern in ihre Augen: „Naja, es muss ja Gründe geben weshalb du nicht korrupt bist.“  
Die beiden setzten ihr Geplänkel fort, bis Reid theatralisch seufzte und sein Handy hervorzog, um Garcia anzurufen. „Hey Garcia“, meldete er sich, bevor die technische Analystin mit ihrer üblichen Begrüßung loslegte, „kannst du mir Informationen über einige Cops des Portland Police geben?“  
„Sicher.“, Garcia war offensichtlich direkt in ihren Arbeitsmodus verfallen, da keiner ihrer üblichen Spitznamen gefallen war, „Was brauchst du?“  
„Ich hab keine Namen“, meinte Reid, „aber ich kann dir Beschreibungen geben. Als erstes ein Sergeant – Asiate, etwa 1,65m groß…“  
„Hab ihn schon“, unterbrach ihn Garcia, „sein Name ist Drew Wu, Partner ist ein Sergeant Franco. Er hat ein abgeschlossenes Studium in Informatik und ist als Sergeant den beiden Detectivs Nicholas Burckhardt und Hank Griffin zugeteilt.“  
„Stop“, fiel Morgan ihr ins Wort, „Baby Girl - die beiden Detectivs, ist einer von ihnen Afroamerikaner und der andere ein Weißer, dunkle Haare, Mitte dreißig?“  
„Ja“, stimmte Garcia zu, „Nicholas Burkhardt ist 33 Jahre alt. Eltern sind Kelly und Reed Burkhardt, gestorben bei einem mysteriösen Autounfall als er elf Jahre alt war – armer Junge. Danach wurde er von seiner Tante Marie Kessler großgezogen.“ An dieser Stelle war Reid Morgan einen seltsamen Blick zu. Auch Prentiss bemerkte ihn und beschloss ihn später danach zu fragen. „Er arbeitet wie bereits erwähnt mit Hank Griffin zusammen, scheint aber auch gut mit ihm befreundet zu sein, denn die beiden gehen nach der Arbeit häufiger mal gemeinsam etwas trinken. Er hat einen Sohn mit seiner gegenwärtigen Freundin Adalind, den sie nach seiner verstorbenen Mutter Kelly genannt haben. Er hat seine Karriere vor zwölf Jahren PPD begonnen und ist dem Departement seither treu geblieben.“   
Es folgte eine kurze Stille in der Leitung, dann: „Oh hier ist etwas Interessantes: er hat gegenwärtig keine gemeldete Wohnadresse, genauso wenig, wie seine Freundin Adalind. Nachdem er sein Haus verkauft hat, dass er mit seiner früheren Freundin Juliette Silverton teilte, taucht sein Name in keinem neuen Kaufvertrag auf. Desweitern wird seine Ex vermisst, aber nicht er hat sie vermisste gemeldet, sondern die Tierarztpraxis, in der sie gearbeitet hat. Und dann ist hier noch etwas: 2012 wurde Silverton ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Sie lag kurze Zeit im Koma und konnte sich danach nicht mehr an ihren Lebensgefährten erinnern, mit dem sie bereits seit 2009 zusammenwohnte, jeden anderen erkannte sie hingegen bereits auf den ersten Blick und zeigte auch sonst keine Anzeichen von Amnesie.“  
Als sie von der anderen Seite der Leitung nur Schweigen hören konnte, machte Garcia weiter: „Hank Griffin hingegen ist ein ganz normaler Typ. Anfang vierzig, unauffällig, ein Durchschnittscop. Er war dreimal verheiratet und ist kurz mit Burkhardts Freundin Adalind gegangen. Wie Burkhardt hat er beim PPD angefangen und ist dort geblieben. Sonst gibt es über ihn nicht viel Interessantes. Meldet euch und lasst mich nicht hier allein im Dunkeln sitzen.“, meinte sie noch, bevor sie auflegte.


	3. Drei

Natürlich konnte Nick die musternden Blicke der Feds spüren, die ihm durch die angelehnte Tür des Konferenzraums zugeworfen wurden. Dadurch wusste er zwar, dass sie beobachtet wurden, beneidete aber dennoch Hank, der einfach ungestört an seinem Schreibtisch saß und seine Arbeit verrichtete.  
Den Tag über arbeiteten die beiden Detectivs konzertiert an ihren Fallberichten, die sich durch die vielen Black Claw Übergriffe drastisch häuften. Hin und wieder unterbrachen sie ihre Arbeit, um leise die jeweiligen Auslassungen und Umschreibungen in ihren Berichten miteinander absprechen zu können, wann immer sie auf Wesen getroffen waren oder ihre Ergebnisse durch HW zustande gekommen waren. Als er sich gegen Mittag eine Jacke anzog und aufstand, um zu gehen, da Trubel um seine Hilfe gebeten hatte, stellten sich ihm zwei Männer in den Weg.  
Einer der beiden war groß, dunkelhäutig und sehr muskulös, während der andere hellhäutig und eher durchschnittlich war. Dafür trug er einen Anzug und war deutlich älter. Nick schätzte ihn auf Mitte bis Ende sechzig. Gegen ihn war der Dunkelhäutige vergleichsweise leger gekleidet. Da Nick nicht wusste, was die beiden von ihm wollten, blieb er einfach stehen und wartete ab, was sie zu sagen hatten.  
„Sind Sie Detectiv Burkhardt?“, wollte der Erstgenannte auch sogleich wissen. „Der bin ich.“, Nick war sich nicht sicher, wo er die beiden Männer einordnen sollte, sie waren ihm nicht in geringsten bekannt. „Ich bin SSA David Rossi und das ist SSA Derek Morgan.“, stellte der Mann sie vor. Nick nickte, sie gehörten also zum FBI. „Sie und Ihr Partner sind in den meisten Akten als leitende Detectivs in den Black Claw Fällen eingetragen.“, er richtete das Wort nicht nur an Nick, sondern auch an Hank, der von seinem Schreibtisch aufgestanden war und nun hinter ihm stand. „Wir haben noch einige Fragen, über Ereignisse, die sich uns nicht aus den Akten erschließen, könnten Sie bitte kurz mitkommen?“  
Hank nickte bestätigend, Nick war weniger begeistert. „Gehen Sie schonmal vor“, meinte er, „ich rufe noch kurz Trubel an, wir sind eigentlich zum Mittagessen verabredet.“  
Als sich die drei in Bewegung setzten, zog Nick sein Handy hervor und wählte Trubels Nummer. „Nick?“, meldete sich diese sogleich, „ist etwas passiert?“ „Nichts Schlimmes.“, versicherte Nick, „Wir haben nur das FBI im Haus und die Agents scheinen noch einige Frage zu den Fällen zu haben, wegen denen sie hier sind, ich komme hier in den nächsten Stunden vermutlich nicht weg.“ Nick konnte sie übers Telefon praktisch abwinken sehen. „Nicht weiter schlimm.“, winkte Trubel ab, „Ich kann den Blutbad auch problemlos allein überprüfen. Mit dir zusammen wäre es nur spannender und nicht so langatmig gewesen.“ „Tut mir wirklich leid.“, entschuldigte Nick sich. „Ist egal. Ich muss jetzt weitermachen. Ich sehe dich später.“ Damit legte Trubel auf. Nick schob das Handy zurück in seine Jackentasche und ging hinüber zum Konferenzraum.

„Wer ist Trubel?“, wollte der dunkelhäutige Agent wissen, als er gemeinsam mit Hank und Rossi zum Konferenzraum hinüber ging. „Nicks Cousine“, erwiderte Hank, „beziehungsweise nicht direkte Cousine, aber sie gehört zur Familie. Sie ist viel auf Reisen, deswegen nehmen die beiden jede Gelegenheit wahr sich zu sehen, da beide sonst keine Familie mehr haben.“ Morgan gefiel diese Antwort nicht. Er war sich zwar ziemlich sicher, dass sie zumindest einen wahren Kern hatte, aber auch schon bei Nicks Antwort hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass es nicht um ein Essen ging, sondern hinter der Sache mit dieser Trubel mehr steckte.  
Rossi hielt ihnen die Tür auf und Morgan und Hank traten in den Raum. Fasziniert blieb Hank stehen und betrachtete die vier großen Stellwände, auf denen die Agents ihre bisherigen Ergebnisse festhielten. Einige der Informationen waren ihm bekannt, das waren diejenigen, die sie selbst gesammelt hatten oder die sie von HW bekommen hatten und ein wenig modifiziert hatten, sodass sie ins Bild eines menschlichen Killers passten. Andere hingegen waren ihm gänzlich unbekannt und er war sich auch nicht sicher ob Meisner über diese Informationen verfügte. Das würde Nick im später sagen müssen, der hatte eine bessere Einsicht in die Akten der Untergrundorganisation.  
„Sind Sie Detectiv Griffin?“, wollte ein weiterer Mann im Anzug wissen. Hank bejahte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Agent zu. „Aaron Hotchner, Leiter dieses Teams.“, stellte er sich daraufhin vor. „Wie Morgan und Rossi ihnen sicher mitgeteilt haben, haben wir noch ein paar Fragen an Sie und Ihren Partner und würden uns freuen, wenn Sie in der Zeit, in der wir hier sind Seite an Seite mit uns arbeiten würden, da es für lokale Cops häufig einfacher ist in ihrer eigenen Stadt zu ermitteln als für uns Außenstehende.“  
Nicht nur Morgan, sondern auch Hank erkannte Lügen oder versteckte Wahrheiten, nach all den Jahren, die er nun schon mit Nick zusammenarbeitete. Er war sich ziemlich sicher aus dem „Seite an Seite arbeiten“ ein wir-schauen-Ihnen-auf-die-Finger-weil-wir-Sie-für-verdächtig-halten herausgehört zu haben. Er war sich außerdem ziemlich sicher, dass Nick ihm seine Vermutung bestätigen würde, wenn er eine Weile mit den Agents verbracht hatte.  
Die Tür ging auf und Nick trat ein. Ihm folgte eine junge Frau mit blonden Haaren. „Entschuldigung.“, Nick schaute Hotch bei diesen Worten an. Im Gegensatz zu Hank, der Rossi für den Chef gehalten hatte, schien ihm sofort klar zu sein, wer der Ranghöchste Agent war. „Vielleicht“, überlegte Hank, „hatte der Grimm aber auch mit seinem feinen Gehör einfach nur mitbekommen, wie Hotchner sich vorgestellt hat.“ „Ich musste erst da Mittagessen mit meiner Cousine absagen, sonst hätte sie im Restaurant gesessen und unnötig auf mich gewartet.“  
Hotch nahm Nicks Behauptung mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis, aber auch ihm, fiel Morgan auf, gefiel diese Aussage aus irgendeinem Grund nicht. Auf seiner Stirn war eine leichte Falte zu erkennen, die sich immer dann bildete, wenn Hotch besorgt war, außerdem vergas er sich dem Detectiv vorzustellen. Er war ohne Zweifel zu sehr in seine Gedanken vertieft. Um die Situation zu retten fragte Morgan deswegen: „Wieso setzten wir uns nicht alle an den Tisch und gehen die Akten gemeinsam durch, um unsere Fragen zu beantworten?“  
Die Zustimmung erfolgte von allen Seiten, auch wenn Burkhard und Griffin wenig Begeisterung zeigten. „Was wollen Sie wissen?“, Nick war der erste der Sprach. „Wann ist ihnen Black Claw zum ersten Mal in einem ihrer Fälle begegnet.“, Hotch hoffte auf eine Uneinigkeit zwischen den beiden Detectivs, die aber zu seinem Leidwesen nicht entstand. Nick schaute Hank einen Moment an und überlegte. „Das dürfte so ungefähr vor vier Monaten gewesen sein. Es war ein äußerst merkwürdiger Fall. Eine Gruppe, die auf einer Müllhalde lebt, hat drei Menschen umgebracht. Wir konnten ihnen erst nichts nachweisen, haben dann aber schließlich doch einige Indizien gefunden, durch die wir sie hätten festnehmen können.“ „Als wir an der Müllhalde ankamen“, führte Hank weiter, „wurden wir von ihnen angegriffen. Sie versuchten durch eine große Pfütze zu uns zu kommen, in die das Kabel einer beschädigten Starkstromleitung hing, dass keiner von uns bisher bemerkt hatte. Die gesamte Gruppe ist dabei gestorben, da sie in ihrer Wut einfach über die gefallenen Vorgänger hinwegrannten und selbst unter Strom gesetzt wurden. Es waren knapp zwanzig Personen.“ Prentiss zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte sie dann, „aber diese Geschichte klingt echt schräg.“ Hank nickte: „Man muss echt dabei gewesen sein, um das zu glauben.“  
Tatsächlich entsprach Hanks und Nicks Aussage nur zum Teil der Wahrheit. Die Müllhaldenbewohner hatten zwar tatsächlich die drei Personen umgebracht, aber es waren keine Menschen, sondern drei katzenartige Wesen gewesen und die Gruppe war nicht durch eine unter Strom stehende Pfütze gestorben, sondern hatte sich zu einer Riesenratte zusammengerottet und hatte sich in der tiefhängenden Starkstromleitung verfangen. Aber all diese Details konnten natürlich in keinem Bericht angegeben werden, ohne dass der Grimm und sein Partner in einer psychiatrischen Klinik landeten oder von wütenden Wesen getötet wurden.  
„Und was“, wollte Morgan wissen, „hat das mit Black Claw zu tun?“  
„Überall auf der Müllkippe fanden sich Graffiti mit dem Black Claw Zeichen. Da leider sämtliche Bewohner bei dem Unfall gestorben sind, kam es zu keiner Befragung.“ Nick und Hank schauten in ungläubige Gesichter. „Das ist die Wahrheit.“


End file.
